


Nocturnal  Creatures   08

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次20章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）





	Nocturnal  Creatures   08

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）  
轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章Dirty Talk/失禁 预警】

八

消失了十多天的李赫宰终于出现了。   
他早就熟知李东海平时值班的安排表，也知道今天李东海没有夜班应该会在，一进门就看见李东海坐在餐桌旁准备吃沙拉。

“又吃沙拉么？”本来以为饭点赶来能撞上一顿大餐，李赫宰嘟着嘴不太开心。

“你想吃什么我去给你做。”

也没问他这几天没来去干什么了，也不问他为什么突然又来了，就好像什么都没发生过一样的态度。

李赫宰讨厌这样他这样的态度。

就好像自己的存在对他也只是什么都没 发生过，有他没他一样，是不是他也一样。

上次李赫宰心血来潮要吃咖喱，小孩子嘴又挑，买了一堆各种口味辣度的咖喱，李东海的橱柜里装得满满当当都是自己不吃的调味品，各种零食。  
冰箱里一直准备着李赫宰爱吃的草莓，只可惜李赫宰一直不来，他又在加班，草莓坏了又买，丢了好几盒。

随便拿出一盒上次他说想吃的咖喱，又从冰柜里拿出牛腩解冻。

李赫宰抄着手站在身后，掂量了很久，决返回客厅把口袋里的三只装直接扔进垃圾桶里，又找了几张纸盖上。

吃完饭李赫宰就开始不老实了，在李东海身后蹭了又蹭，又不肯直说，就等着李东海发话他就开动。

好像越来越懒了，以前还肯哄李东海两句，现在张嘴都觉得累。

好在李东海还是那副万事都无所谓的样子，愣是撑着他洗完了碗，收拾了厨房，甚至还不忘给身后的李赫宰洗了点儿草莓喂嘴里，确保这人的嘴真被他喂好了才跟他一起进了浴室。

李赫宰心血来潮非要给李东海灌肠，李东海不肯，屁股上就挨了几巴掌。

但真的到了要他动手的时候，李赫宰又觉得还是有些接受不了，找了个借口退了出去。

李东海还是什么都没问他。

在客厅里漫无目的地转来转去，他觉得烦，又找不到让自己这么焦虑的理由。

是家里人不支持他和李东海的关系么，说真的，家里人的看法他没那么在乎。

还是说那天晚上打电话来的前女友呢。

呵，他才不在乎什么前女友不前女友的。

泄愤一般地走到垃圾桶前，把茶几上的零食包装纸也一股脑全丢进去，不甘心又在扯了两张纸盖上。  
沙发当真被李东海换了，跟之前的沙发是同色系，只是进深更深了一些，坐起来也挺软的，他还蛮喜欢。

“腿再打开一点......”

这次再穿上学生制服，东静的抗拒比以前小了很多，李赫宰甚至很惊讶于他没有扔掉那套衣服，而是洗干净收在衣柜里，和自己的衣服叠在一起。

李赫宰似乎很喜欢让东静大开双腿坐在自己身上，由下向上顶弄的姿势。

一开始东静好像很不喜欢这样的动作，觉得像婴儿把尿一样羞耻，但李赫宰的手劲儿格外的大，把他操得无力反抗的时候一手一边，把住膝盖上段直接掰开他的大腿，怎么求饶也不肯放手。

其实这个动作并不方便，润滑剂的作用下很容易“冲出跑道”，但是李赫宰就是不肯停下来。

他的手完全陷在东静绵密的腿肉中，几乎可以想象东静的大腿明天会是怎样一副光景。

可就是这样，他还是要她腿再打开一点，再开一点。

因为超出承受范围的刺激，东静的腿绷得紧紧的，小腿甚至有了抽筋的迹象。

再次滑出后穴，李赫宰没耐心地轻掐了一把东静的腿根，又扶着自己涨成深红色的狰狞性器拍打来不及收紧的后穴。

“唔......别这样......”

“要是射进去的话会不会怀孕？”

感受着东静精疲力竭的挣扎，李赫宰笑得很是得意，他喜欢东静对他没办法的样子。

东静嘴唇动了两下，花了好长时间才勉强想起来李赫宰说自己忘记买套，既然洗干净了就不要套了这件事，原来是在这里等着。

第一轮哄着给他口了一发，射精的时候又拔出来非要射到她的白色蕾丝内衣上——内衣是李赫宰上次带过来的，说是穿制服一定要穿这样的少女款内衣。

大概是真的很舒服，也不嫌弃刚刚给他卖力口交的嘴唇，李赫宰扶起东静就吻下去，一边吮着她的舌尖一边用手将东静胸前的精液抹开，薄薄的一层精液在东静的胸前蒙上一层乳白的光晕，和  
红嫩的乳尖十分相称。

刚刚还微微张开的穴口在李赫宰的持续拍打之下又颤巍巍地合上了，他这才满意地放下东静换成正面位再次深入，这个姿势还是合不拢大腿，甚至连环住李赫宰的腰都做不到。

因为持续的快感她控制不住地轻微摇头，她看见自己大张双腿的模样，看得不是很清楚，视线跟随着因为身上人冲撞动作不住上下摆动的脚尖，自然而然又滑到了李赫宰不住起伏的腰背线条  
上。

小坏蛋的背很宽，如今的肌肉还是稍微有些单薄，真的成熟之后应该是会让人很有安全感的存在吧。

被李赫宰呼出的热气烫得一激灵，东静回神含住李赫宰的耳垂。

“给我生孩子吧，学姐......”

“读完书就给我生孩子吧，”，又好像想起来什么一样，双手按在东静头侧撑起上半身，“如果学姐不介意大着肚子去学校的话，现在就生也可以。”

“当少女妈妈很害羞是不是，但是我读书累了回来可以喝奶补充营养，所以学姐那么爱我一定不会拒绝的对吧......”

东静用小臂捂住眼睛，不肯回答他越来越背德的问题。

“大着肚子，制服裙子就扣不上了......”

“学姐......”

浴室里哗哗的水声一直没能打断李赫宰的思绪。

他刚刚想说什么？

最后东静高潮的时候他又喊了几声学姐，在东静“不想怀孕当少女妈妈”的胡言乱语中，他到底想说什么来着？

东静射出来的是比刚开始略显稀薄的精液，刚射完甚至还没挺直发抖就闹着要去厕所，李赫宰干脆站起来，扶着东静让她靠在自己怀里，想要站着将性器重新埋进湿软的天堂里，可刚刚为了视  
觉效果没有脱下只是拉到一边的内裤一直挡着他，他把东静往沙发上一扔，按着他的背就扒下了内裤。

接着重新把已经没有力气完全瘫软的东静提起来，掀起裙子插了进去，让东静踩在自己的脚背上，带着她去厕所。

一路上手还不老实，一直揪着已经红肿不堪的乳尖，或者用大拇指拨动。

走路的动作使得粗大的性器在穴道内四处冲撞，东静掐着小坏蛋的手臂让他停下，可他怎么也不肯。

最后走到浴室门口，东静在突然拔高的哭叫之中射了尿，而终于软下来的前端贴着大腿，剩余的尿液淅淅沥沥地滴在地板上。

李赫宰看见被他尿液打湿的裙摆，就着站立的姿势，掐着李东海的腰胯快速冲撞了几十下，射在了东静的小穴内。

最后当然是被罚在浴室门口擦地板了，他也不生气，问东静是不是要拿学姐的裙子擦地板，被恼羞成怒的东静关在了厕所门外。

小坏蛋好像已经很少再问他那个问题了。

以前总是在自己快要高潮的时候逼着自己喊他老公，喊他亲爱的，什么好听说什么。

然后见自己情迷意乱的时候再开口问他： “什么时候才能当东海哥的男朋友？ ”  
他望着因为出汗头发湿漉漉的李赫宰，那人是个单眼皮，却是个眼睛极大，十分可爱的单眼皮，头发汗湿的时候完全是个孩子的模样。

他差那么一点点就要心软说好，可他又不敢。

再多问我几次吧，在我彻底放下戒备的时候再问我一次，我一定拼尽全力拥抱你。

可小坏蛋又不问了。

假发和发网被李东海摘下来放在洗手池旁边的置物架上，沾着精液和润滑液的白色蕾丝内衣也挂在一边，几片薄薄的布料，如果是穿在真正的女孩子身上，应该是很讨人喜欢的吧。

不会像自己这样，只有怪异和情色感，连好看都很难够上边。

镜子里没了假发和装饰的自己，即使刻意节食精心保养，依然还是个男人的体型，脸甚至因为没什么肉显出了干瘪刻薄的感觉。

小坏蛋会喜欢这样的自己吗？还是说喜欢的仅仅只是能给他带来诡异性爱快感的东静，而不是面前这个干瘪的男人。

他是不是对小坏蛋太差了？以至于没什么恒心的小男孩吃不了苦头就往后缩了？

还是说他对小坏蛋的感情太过苛刻。

小坏蛋只是个从未经历过他的过去的孩子，一腔热情融化不了自己的内心的防备，不怪他，怪自己。

是他与世界格格不入，是他在被爱面前苦苦相求。

小坏蛋已经做到了他这个年纪能给出的，最好的陪伴了。

李东海拿起被他藏在置物柜最里面的刮胡刀，对着镜子仔仔细细将胡茬刮去。

他还能做那个漂亮的东静多久？

小坏蛋的喜欢又能坚持多久？

他都还没有真正拥有，就已经开始患得患失了。

李东海在敷面膜，站在他身边刷牙的李赫宰凑过来，也讨了张面膜打算敷，他不太懂这些，但也知道东静这些护肤品和原来妈妈姐姐口中那些碰不得的贵重玩意儿是一个档次的。  
他尝试着当着李东海的面向他讨东西用，李东海这个人真的很奇怪，好像从来不会拒绝一样。

李赫宰不太会弄面膜，李东海就过来帮他，钻进他怀里仔仔细细帮他整理，可说要学着护肤的人手上动个不停，手伸到他身后一直在摆弄什么，面膜怎么也贴不好。

“你别动！ ”终于受不了多动症一样的李赫宰，李东海拍他一下，“你一直在动什么？”

回头一看，李赫宰把两个人的牙刷摆在一起，刷头对着刷头，像两个弓着背的小老头一样。

“我们两个人的牙刷要这样放在一起嘛。”

李东海看着他，等着他说下一句。  
只要他说他们应该在一起，他就答应，哪怕下一秒就分手他也甘心。

可是李赫宰还是什么也没说。

吃饱喝足，第二天神清气爽的李赫宰去了他爸和他叔叔最近开的一家购物中心里。

两个老东西为了洗钱，表面一副成功商人的样子，背地里脏的乱的都让李赫宰出手。  
口口声声说他是他们的希望，做的一切都是为了他。

又一次把嘴唇咬破，李赫宰毫不介意地舔了一圈嘴唇，狠狠地吧咬下来的死皮吐出去。

呸！什么屁话，为了他把他推出去当打手？这种谎也说得出口。

但是巡店的事情还是交给李赫宰做，反正他闲着没事，去逛一圈，中午吃个饭看看电影什么的，也挺好。

也就是购物中心离李东海工作的地方太远，不然他还挺想带李东海来试试顶楼那家电影院的情侣包间，里面的座椅是按摩的，动起来很有感觉。

李赫宰虽然晚上的工作见不得人，但白天太子爷的架势摆得很足，再加上自己本身衣品不算差，虽然穿得不正式又一头扎眼的金毛，但也能看得出来是个有钱人家的孩子。

每一层的店家基本都认得他，他也没什么要做到，就是走一圈看看人流看看工作人员。  
两个老家伙美其名曰说是要锻炼他，妈妈和姐姐也帮腔，说是为他以后好，要多学。

要多学干嘛不让他把书读完，跟着两个自己都没上过学的老头能学什么。

李赫宰走到一家卖女装的店铺外。

这个牌子主打青春少女，年轻小姑娘都喜欢，橱窗内的模特身上那件米白色风衣，倒是很像那个人曾经穿过的。

李赫宰想着买件大号送给东静，衣服的质量很好很厚实，东静手冷脚冷的，应该会喜欢暖和的衣服。

说起来除了那些不正经的七七八八，他还没认认真真给东静或者李东海买过礼物。

要不一会儿再下楼给李东海买只手表吧，可以选表带细一点的，那人太瘦了，带宽表带不好看。

李赫宰刚提着购物袋出来，就在门口碰见了那个人。

“我回来了，赫宰。”

“你一直不肯联系我，所以我不敢......”

“我很抱歉，那个时候离开......但是......”

“原谅我吧，赫宰，你看，你都还记得我爱穿什么衣服......”

那个曾经温暖过他，又在他最需要的时候离开他的人。  
回来了。

——TBC——


End file.
